Evening Light
by Charlottlette
Summary: Sent to Mardi Gras to pose as a rock band, will Weiss' mission be complicated by the ever mysterious Jade sisters?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me. It is not mine.  
  
Prologue ÒI didnÕt start this catering business to deal with this kind of interference.Ó the woman shouted.   
  
The man next to her smiled. ÒYou worry too much, beautiful. We just summoned you here to make sure all of our arrangements were in order. You did get hired to provide food for the Mardi Gras celebration, yes?Ó he asked.   
  
She sighed. ÒYes. We are supposed to be completely set up at the location in just a couple days. All I ask from you now is to leave my sisters and I alone.Ó she told him.   
  
The man smirked at her again. ÒSuch a waste. All that beauty wasted on such a cold fish, although you are very nice on the eyes.Ó he teased.   
  
ÒI mean it! Stay the hell away from us! I have done as you have asked. ItÕs time for you to stick to your side of the bargain.Ó she said.   
  
ÒFine, so be it. You may leave now. I will be in contact again when you are needed.Ó he told her.   
  
The man smiled lecherously at the young woman striding away, watching her waist length black wavy hair brush against her shapely back. As beautiful as she was, it was a shame that she was disposable to their plans...  
  
ÒGeez, howÕs a guy supposed to get any work done with you guys interrupting me every second? I swear this place would fall apart without me.Ó Yohji commented.   
  
ÒYouÕve been in here for at least an hour, Yohji. It doesnÕt take that long to fix a broken bathtub faucet.Ó Omi told him.   
  
Twisting the wrench around, Yohji shrieked as he was suddenly blasted by water from the shower head. He turned it off quickly, grumbling to himself. Omi tried to stifle his laughter as he handed his friend a towel to dry his hair.   
  
ÒWell, I think I finally got it now. Thanks, Omi.Ó Yohji said.   
  
ÒNo problem. Hey...didnÕt you tell me you had plans this weekend?Ó Omi asked.   
  
Yohji smiled at the reminder. ÒDefinitely! IÕm going to go out to Mardi Gras, add a couple more notches to my belt. The rest of you should come too. It would be a nice change from the flower shop.Ó Yohji said.   
  
Omi blushed. ÒI could never be as free with myself as you are, Yohji. IÕve heard about what goes on at that festival.Ó he told him.   
  
Yohji grinned. ÒThatÕs the reason IÕm going! Alcohol flowing like water and gorgeous young women flashing onlookers to get beads. Sounds like heaven to me.Ó Yohji said.   
  
Omi shook his head with a sigh as he followed Yohji back into the shop. He would never understand these guys that he lived with. He could know them forever and there would still be mysteries to unravel. He was closest to Ken and Yohji and wished that he and Aya could communicate better. Aya was so cold and serious all the time and cut himself off from pretty much everyone else. Despite that, he was a very good leader and had never led them astray on missions.   
  
Omi had been a killer for such a long time that it seemed it was the only lifestyle he really understood. He had long since turned off his emotions when it came to defending justice, against the carnage he and the others caused their targets.   
  
They each dealt with their problems in their own ways, Omi by submerging himself in computer research, Ken by devoting himself to co-managing the flower shop, Yohji by trying to break a worldÕs record in the romance department and Aya saving up all his aggression for their targets. It was not a perfect life, but the four of them had grown to accept it. At least we have each other, Omi thought, and thatÕs something.   
  
The old woman that owned the place had taken a liking to them over the years, grateful that their popularity with the female crowd helped her business bloom, in a sense.   
  
It had been awhile since they had been sent out on a mission, and it was hard to tell whether that was a good thing or not. All Omi knew was that he was exhausted from the dayÕs work and was going to take a nap during his lunch break.   
  
Sitting his apron and baseball cap on the coffee table he curled up on the couch, thanking the person that covered him with a blanket. His eyes opened with surprise as he looked upon their leaderÕs assistant Manx.   
  
ÒManx! How are you?Ó he asked her.   
  
She reached towards him and stroked his blonde hair affectionately.  
  
ÒIÕm sorry to have to disturb your nap, but Persia has a mission for Weiss. The others should be along shortly.Ó she told him.   
  
The young woman crossed her arms over her chest as the rest of the group filed into the room quietly. She sighed inwardly as Yohji made his usual pass on her. He was harmless enough. If he wasn't such a playboy, she was sure she would have no problem falling for his charms.   
  
Ken was next, sitting down on the couch, and lastly Aya, who stood in a corner of the room against the wall with his eyes closed. All of their attention quickly focused on the screen that came on before them.   
  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Your target is a group of three men and one woman. We have only pictures of the men at this time, because we believe the woman is cooperating with them against her will. These men have been gathering materials to put together a homemade explosive device that could do a great deal of damage if used in the way they are planning. I want the four of you to go to this year's Mardi Gras celebration, posing as a rock band, to stop this evil menace. Hunters of the night, deny these dark beasts their tomorrows." Persia said.   
  
Yohji looked back as Manx as the screen went blank. "A rock band?" he asked.   
  
"Yes. Everything has already been set up for you. Persia decided that this would be the best way to get close to the target without them expecting that they were being targeted. We have already arranged a show for you at the heart of the celebration outside the most popular restaurant in the city. This is where the target is expected to strike, in one of the floats in the parade. So...are all of you in?" Manx asked.   
  
Omi frowned. "I am for sure. I'm not going to allow some maniac to hurt a bunch of innocent people." he said.   
  
Yohji grinned. "I had planned to go anyways so you just saved me money on plane fare." he said.   
  
Ken looked over at Aya. "Well, I know Aya and I are in. He and I have the same opinion about bombers." he said.   
  
"I can speak for myself, thank you. What about the woman? Is she a target too?" Aya asked.   
  
"She was only included because she is helping them, but otherwise she is not a threat. It would actually be a better idea to find out who she is to get to the others easier." Manx said.   
  
Aya nodded, agreeing completely, completing the group in agreement. 


	2. meeting missy

Disclaimer-Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me.   
  
The quartet seperated as they went about getting prepared for their trip to the states. Since Yohji was already packed, he offered to help omi pack while he researched their mission on the computer. Ken and Aya went about packing as efficently as possible, knowing that Persia liked for them to leave on their missions as soon as they could.   
  
Wraping his hair back with a short balck scarf, Omi settled on a pair of khaki shorts and a black tee shirt with black socks and sneakers. Yohji wore a pair of tight black jeans, a purple short sleeve shirt unbuttoned to the waist, and pulled his hair up in a short ponytail. Aya wore a short sleeve red shirt with tailored balck pants and Ken wore jeans and a short sleeve black shirt. They decided to take YohjiÕs car to the airport, stowing KenÕs motorcycle in the trunk. Yohji could tell that everyone was in their own state of mind about this mission, but he was going to try to enjoy himself despite the groupÕs anxious mood.   
  
It wouldnÕt be so bad posing as a rock band in party central, he thought. It would make it that much easier to score while he was there, and enhance the experience tenfold. It wouldnÕt be any worse than working as florists. they had all balked at that at first, but had learned a lot about the floral industry. They were all passable singers and could pull off this ruse easily. Yohji smiled when he thought of all the possibilities that this mission was going to provide-a chance to stop a bombing before it happened and oceans of women to choose from.   
  
Maybe the others will find companionship there too. It would be easy for him and Omi, but not so much for Ken, who was shy around women, and Aya, who was too cold and distant to be reached by anyone. Shrugging off his concerns, he concentrated on their upcoming flight.   
  
Trying not to look uncomfortable and foreign in their new surroundings, the quartet made their way to baggage claim to pick up their belongings once they arrived. There was already a few of PersiaÕs agents waiting for them there, prepared with a van to store their eqipment. Shifting restlessly as he listened to the agents tell them about PersiaÕs orders quietly, YohjiÕs attention focused on a fiqure just outside the airport terminal.   
  
She looked like a young woman, no older than thirty, short and slender, with shoulder length curly citrus orange hair. She was standing in the midst of a flock of pidgeons, feeding them some bread from her overnight bag. He chuckled to himself as he watche dher laugh when one of the hungry birds perched on her arm and pecked at the treats in her hand. What a fascinating woman, he thought. I have to meet her.  
  
ÔIÕll be right back, guys. DonÕt leave without me.Ó he grinned.   
  
Aya shook his head at his teammate as he took off, grabbing his suitcases and following the others to the van. They watched with curiousity as Yohji watched the stranger with a smile, sharing in her laughter to himself. Gasping as she acknowledged an airport taxi as it drove up, he followed her aboard as she got on.   
  
"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Ken asked.   
  
Omi smiled. "Don't worry. He knows where we're staying. You know how he is. He'll be there for us when we need him. He's very relaible." he said.   
  
Aya frowned. "He better be. He takes these missions way too lightly." he said.   
  
Hoping that Aya's sour mood wouldn't affect him and Ken, Omi listened intently as Ken asked about the whole rock band operation. They would be posing as a group called Hidden Passion, a Japanese cover band that were making their first appearance in the states.   
  
"The backup band we have to play for you can play any song and any type of music based on your preferences. You don't have to play any instruments if you don't want to, but you are welcome to if you do. you can decide how you want to arrange everything once we get everything set up." one agent said.   
  
Omi smiled. "I might like to try the drums. I've always wanted to play them." he said.   
  
"Yohji and I are fairly good singers, so we can sing backup for Aya. It's fitting that he should be the leader of our group. He has the most stage presense of all of us, him and Yohji." Ken said.   
  
For once, Aya did not put up a protest, accepting his teammates's compliment gracefully, still thinking about Yohji's abrupt departure.   
  
This might take a little more finesses than usual, Yohji thought, as he contemplated how he would introduce himself to this charming stranger. He was sitting a short distance from her inside the spacious van, watching as she fumbled through her bags. He decided to take the risk and be as bold as was his usual style. Sliding into the seat in front of her, he turned on his most charming smile.   
  
"That's some hair you've got! Is it natural?" he asked.   
  
She looked up at him, cocking her eyebrow in curiousity. "That's not a very good pickup line. I'd think a good looking guy like you would be creative." she said.   
  
"Well, if you think I'm attractive, then I guess I got your attention. You never answered my question." he said.   
  
"Well, if you must know, I'm a natural brunette. I just had it dyed for the festival. How about you? Are you a natural blonde?" she asked.   
  
He grinned. "Definitely! I like to think I don't fit the ditzy blonde stereotype, although I do enjoy myself quite a bit like they say blondes do." he said.   
  
"Then I'll assume you're here for Mardi Gras then?" she asked.   
  
"It'll be my first time here. I hope it lives up to all my expectations." he said.   
  
She grinned at him. "I'm sure it will, and maybe even exceed them. Are you here by yourself?" she asked.   
  
"No. I left my other three friends behind at the airport. They'll never miss me." he laughed.   
  
She laughed in spite of herself. "Well, it's nice to know that you're so concerned about them! My name is Missy. What's yours?" she asked.   
  
"Yohji. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said.   
  
"Well Yohji, since you went through so much trouble to meet me, if you would like, you can come with me to meet my sisters." she said.   
  
He smirked. "Are they as lovely as you?" he asked.   
  
"Well, there's four of us and we own our own catering business. I'm meeting them to help them with their new resturant opening." she said.   
  
"I would be happy to meet them and I can contact my friends while I'm there. What's the name of your company?" he asked.   
  
"We just started the catering business, but the resturant itself is called the Pepper Pot. My oldest sister Reyne tells me all the time that they are the spicy dish in the city." she told him.   
  
"Do you specialize in a certain kind of food, or experiment with different tastes?" he asked.   
  
"Our main cook, my middle sister Jetta, is an amazing Cajun cook, but we will make whatever a customer wants." she said.   
  
He grinned again. "Well, I'm already intriqued if the food tastes as good as you look." he said.   
  
Missy shook her head and smiled. She could see that this new friend of hers was going to be a handful. she had to admit, though, that she did find him to be very charming and handsome. She had always been drawn to tall, slender men that were playful and fun like Yohji was. He had the most stunning emerald green eyes that she had ever seen, and carried himself very proudly. She liked a man that was self confident but still had a sense of humor, and despite his lame opening line, she was sure the two of them would get along famously. 


End file.
